A Fighting Chance
by Nikida-san
Summary: Yumiko has been in love with Shizuo Heiwajima for as long as she can remeber but now that she has him things arent going exactly how she wants them too. This is my story from quzilla so new chapters will be here
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Durarara! If I did I would be the happiest person in the world. Yumiko is my character!**

* * *

Today was just like any other day me working in the bakery as my regular customers came and picked up their orders, the usual gang members walking by and whistling. I just ignored the gang and continued working when I saw Izaya Orihara run into the shop.

"Hey, Yumi-Chan how are you doing today?" Izaya said walking up to me.

"I'm great and yourself?" I said giving him a couple tarts. I usually make a couple extras just for him when in case he stops by. Why? I haven't the slightest clue but I just do it.

"I'm alright just trying to get away from Shizu-chan." I watched him eat a piece of the tart and smile widely

. "Well, I never will understand why he hates you so much you a really cool guy." I said kissing his cheek.

"Well I gotta get going don't want Shizu-Chan to destroy your shop. Later." Izaya said running out of the shop.

I saw Shizuo throw a lamppost at Izaya and then throwing a road sign. I sighed and went back to help the rest of my customers before closing up for the day. After I packed everything up me started on my way over to Shinra's place since I promised him that I would bring him a couple cakes. I wonder if he was having a party of something but then again he's a little strange so maybe not. When I got there I saw Celty in the hallway with Shinra. "YUMIKO!" Shinra said running over to me and giving me a big hug. "Hey Shinra I brought you cakes. Hello Celty how are you doing?" I said smiling and hugging her. We walked inside and I saw Shizuo sitting on the couch covered in blood. "What did you do this time sweetie?" I asked looking down at him.

"That little flea set me up. I hate that freakin leach." He yelled. I smiled and started to tend to his wounds and clean him up a bit. "Why do you let him get to you? I mean you say you want to be strong enough to control your anger but attacking him when you see him isn't making it any better." I explained smiling up at him. I saw his cheeks turn a light pink which made me smile even wider. After I finished patching him up the two of us decided to leave so he walked me home like a gentleman. "So how's everything at the bakery going?"

"It's going great I'm going to be expanding soon so I'll be closed for a while but I can always make yours."

"Thanks I don't know what I would do without you."

"You know it's kind of late if you want to you can stay at my place you know I have room." I blushed and looked down.

"Sure it's gonna take awhile to get home anyways might as well stay here." I nodded and unlocked my door the two of us walked in. "You know where everything is; do what you have to do." I said putting my things down in the kitchen. He nodded and disappeared down the hallway. I Shizuo Heiwajima he's a seriously misunderstood man. He has crazy strength that a lot of people are afraid of but I just think that it makes him an even better person. I have loved Shizuo for as long as I can remember back when we met in grade school.

"Ok class we have a new student that will be joining us today. Her name is Yumiko Fukui I hope you all welcome her into the class like the good little students I know you to be." Ms. Asawigawa said. She walked me to my seat and I got stares from everyone except a dark haired boy that was standing in a corner. I looked away and put my attention on the teacher as we learned out times tables. When it was time for lunch I walked outside to see the same dark haired boy with another boy with glasses on. I walked up to then and the boy with glasses looked up and smiled at me while the other just took a bit out of his sandwich. "Hello my name is Yumiko what's yours?" I asked the boy with glasses.

"My name is Shinra Kishitani it's nice to meet you." "What's your name?" I sat down next to the boy that was in timeout. "Why do you care?" He said frowning at me.

"Is it Shizuo Heiwajima?" "Yes what's it to ya?" "Can we be friends? I've never had a friend before?" He looked up at me and blushed then turned away. I laughed and from that day on we have always been friends.

I put away everything that I had brought home from the bakery and walked to my room to get ready for bed. I turned on the lights and started to undress not really noticing my surroundings; I walked into the bathroom and pulled on my night gown. When I got back I saw Shizuo lying on my bed watching me ever so carefully. "What are you doing?" I said covering up my chest.

"I was going to ask you something but you were in the bathroom so I decided to wait until you got out but I forgot. I walked around to the other side of my bed and sat down and picked up my book off the night stand.

I felt Shizuo's eyes on me so I decided to play around for away. I sighed and lay down on my stomach with my head at the end of the bed. I felt my night gown fall to mid-thigh which was perfect. I smirked and looked over my shoulder to see Shizuo blushing and looking down. "What's wrong Shizuo-kun you look a little flushed are you not feeling well?"

I said getting up and putting my hand on his forehead. I saw his cheeks burn a fiery red color and I couldn't hold it in any longer I just started to laugh. "I'm going to bed." He said getting up and walking out of the room fuming. I said good night to him and turned out the lights thinking about my real parents and where they could be. I fell asleep dreaming about them but I just couldn't put a face on their heads because I don't remember nor didn't I want to remember the people who left me to die in an ally way.

I woke up to my alarm clock going off, but sadly I didn't have the bakery to go to because they were working on it for the rest of the week. I got up anyway and decided to make breakfast since Shizuo was still here.

A light knock on the door scared me while I was making breakfast which surprised me because no one really comes to my place in the morning. I opened the door to see Izaya giving me that devious look on his face. "Hey Yumi-chan how are ya?" He said walking in the house before I could let him in. "I'm great but can you come back later because Shizuo is here and I want my apartment to be livable?" I said looking down the hall. "I just came here to ask you if I could borrow your car for the next two days if that's alright with you?" He said lounging on the couch. "Sure." I said walking in the kitchen to get the car keys. I tossed them to him and he ran out of the house.

I just ignored it and continued on cooking until I was finished. When I did finish I walked in the spare bedroom and saw Shizuo snoring half way off the bed. I smiled and shook him until he finally got up. "I made breakfast hurry up before I eat it all." I walked back into the dining room and take out some food for Shizuo setting it aside. I looked up and saw him standing over the table and watching me carefully once again. "Why do you always look at me like that?" I asked giving him his plate of food.

"You would make a good wife." He said sitting down on across from me. I stopped eating and watched him from awhile. He thinks I would make a good wife I can't believe he just said that to me. I mentally screamed and smiled widely and blushed.

"What makes you say that?" "Well look at this, it's crazy and your always trying to seduce me with the little night gown of yours then you great with kids. Those are good wife qualities, or at least I think so."

I couldn't believe one word that came out of his mouth; I was so shocked that he would think that about me. "Well when I get a boyfriend I'll make sure you meet him so you can tell him that." I said blushing a dark red.

"I thought you were with one of your regular customers the one with the curly brown hair." "No he just acts like he is because I baked a cake for his wedding last summer. It was really cool I wish you were there as well." I said smiling up at him. He blushed and looked away. "So I have to get going because I told Simon I was going to help him with the restaurant since I have nothing else to do." I said getting up and going into my bedroom.

I took a shower and got dressed into a navy blue and white dress that went down to my knees. I put my hair in a high ponytail and walked back out in the dining room to see Shizuo was still eating. "Well I'm leaving so can you lock up you know where I keep my spare key. Later." I said walking out the door. I saw him give me a little smile as I walked out the door and I returned it happily. I walked down the street and decided to take a shortcut to get to the sushi bar.

As I was walking I saw Celty ride by on her motorcycle and a gang beating up a high school boy who was trying to get to school. Of course I and my big mouth had to say something because that's just me. "Excuse me but bulling someone that is far younger than you is a bit idiotic." I said walking up to them.

"Aren't you a beauty? Boys I wanna take this one back headquarters the boss is gonna have fun with her." One of them said walking up to me.

I smiled and walked over to the high schooler and helped him up. "You go ahead to school I'll be fine they don't know who they are messing with." I said pushing him out of the ally way.

He looked back at me apologetically and ran off. I turned around and saw that they had closed me up. "I don't like to hurt people." I said quietly. "Woah men hurting a beautiful young woman that is not cool, I know you don't want to be next sushi dish." I turned around and saw Simon walking up to the group and I smiled. The guys backed away from him and I ran behind him so I wouldn't get in the way, but the guys just took off running.

"So let's get started today." Simon said walking me over to the Sushi shop.

Shizuo POV

I didn't know what it was about Yumiko but I had always liked her. I didn't understand why she was never afraid of me, I used to terrorize her back in grade school and the next day she would just smile and act like nothing happened.

She's the only one who I noticed could calm me down when I'm having one of my fits not to mention turn me on. I never really thought of telling her how I felt because I'm sure she likes someone other than me. I got up from around the table and cleaned up the kitchen.

I got ready for work and walked to my apartment. Before I could get there I saw Yumiko passing out flyers for the sushi shop. I couldn't help but smile because of the way she was acting. Her determined look and then way she was kind of forcing people to go into the shop made it funny. I walked up pass waving to her and Simon then continued on my way to the apartments.

When I got there Tom was waiting outside for me. I had forgotten that he was coming over early. "I was wondering if some assassinated you because you weren't answering" Tom said walking up to me.

"I stayed at a friend's house last night; sorry I forgot that you were coming early." I said as we walked down the stairs.

"Who is she?" I always knew Tom could read me like a book but I didn't know I was that easy. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said looking straight forward.

"I know you didn't do anything I just want to know the lucky woman that you're in love with Shizuo. Could it be the girl I always saw you and Shinra with in class passing notes." Tom said glancing over at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"I never did understand how you were able to do that with your back turned, and possibly." I said following him to another apartment complex.

"She's a very nice girl and she can cook I just love that bakery. You should grab her while you can, you've always loved her so why wait until someone else takes her to tell her how you feel?"

I usually didn't listen to what he said but this caught me way off guard. "So what are you waiting for go tell her how you feel?" Tom said watching me carefully.

I smiled at him and ran back to the sushi bar to see Yumiko still passing out the flyers; she still had the determined look on her face. "Shizuo eat here now so everyone else can see where you get your strength from." Yumiko yelled running up to me. I looked down into her green eyes and before I knew it I felt a soft pair of lips on mine.

Yumiko POV

I couldn't believe what was going on Shizuo Heiwajima was kissing me in public. I felt his arm wrap around my waist lifting my off of my feet so he wouldn't have to lean down so far. I was so upset when I we had broken apart to take a breath not to mention so flushed. I looked up at him and looked down at me blushing as red as a tomato

"So? Does this mean we're dating?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yumiko POV

Well Shizuo and I have been dating for a couple months now and well it's been great but at the same time pretty hard. For some strange reason when Shizuo gets into one of his crazy fights I get a message saying I need to calm him down. I always try to stop him when I can but you know Shizuo nothing stops him when he's pissed off and that's a lot of the time.

Another normal day in Ikebukuro with the traffic, gangs, people rushing to get to where ever they're going and of course Shizuo chasing Izaya around the place. Oh man, I love this place so much it couldn't be any better. I walked in the bakery meeting my new employee's Amaya and Rika. "Good morning Fukui-sama how are you?" Rika said smiling at me. "I'm great and how are you doing this fine morning?" I said walking behind the counter and putting my things down. "I'm great thank you." She said putting out some of the pastries. "Good morning Fukui-sama." Amaya said putting a red bean cake on the counter.

"Good morning and who might this belong to?"

"I'm not sure they called and requested a red bean cake but before I could ask for a name they hung the phone up." Amaya said frowning.

"Oh well, I'm sure they'll show up soon." I said getting to work.

Shizuo POV

Damn they Izaya why can't just disappear from the face of the planet everyone would be better off. He gets me so angry just thinking about the little bastard and that friggin smirk. "You should really calm down." Tom said leaning against the wall. "I can't help it the bastard just gets me so angry I just can't help myself." I said kicking a vending machine and sending it speeding away. "Why don't we go get something from Yumiko's bakery?" Tom looked up at me and nodded.

"How is she anyways you live with her now don't you?"

"She alright just got a couple more employees' to help her out in the bakery since it's a bit more popular now." I couldn't help but think about how wonderful she was I knew for a fact that she was way too good for me.

We finally got to the bakery to see it was packed with people and the three women running around getting everyone's orders. I saw Yumiko help out about five customers at once and smiled at her when she looked up at me. She gave me a weak smile and went back to working with the other. In about ten minutes all the people were out of the restaurant and satisfied and now it was my turn. I got up and walked up to Yumiko giving her a hug from behind and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"How are you doing, I haven't seen you all morning?"

"I'm great and why do I always see a flying vending machine every morning on my way here?" I smiled sheepishly and leaned down kissing her softly.

"I don't mean to interrupt but can I order something because we have to get back to work?" Tom said smiling at the two of us. God I hated when he ruined a perfect moment for us. Yumiko giggled and walked to the back of the store bring back a bag of pastries. We thanked them said our goodbyes and made our way to the apartment.

"So everything looks pretty great with the two of you. I hope you don't screw it up because she really loves you." Tom said taking a bite out of a cookie. I nodded and shook my head at him. I loved Yumiko and the last thing I wanted to do was lose her. I need to control this anger of mine because if I don't I know I would end up hurting her and that's the last thing I want to do.

Yumiko POV

"Rika can you please lock the front door, I think it's safer if we go out the back because those gangs seem to like to hang around here at this time." I said grabbing my things and walking to the back of the store. She nodded locking the door and running to go lock the door.

"Yumiko-sama is it ok if I come in late tomorrow? I have to take my little brother to the doctor's office." Amaya said running up to me.

"Sure but you know that means you're going to have to come in early on Saturday right?" She nodded and we walked out the back door and went our separate ways. Man Ikebukuro was a great place and all but what is up with all this yellow everywhere? A lamppost flying toward me knocked me out of my thoughts along with Izaya who pulled me out of the way. This thing always seems to happen and I really don't understand why is happens to me but the n again I'm dating Shizuo. "Thank you Izaya-san." I said bowing slightly and smiling.

"No problem I just don't want a beautiful woman like yourself to get hurt." With that he ran down into an alleyway and disappeared into the darkness. I turned around to see Shizuo looking around like a madman and hold a road sign in one hand. I laughed a bit and walked up to him and tried to calm him down which took a while but I did it.

"I can't stand to see his disgusting face around here always causing trouble; you need to stay away from him because he might pull you in his issues." Shizuo yelled as we rested at the bench in the park.

"I know I always tell you this but you really shouldn't let him bother you. As long as he doesn't try to hurt you just ignore him." I said leaning against him.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of me head. "I can't it's just something about him that just makes me so angry and then you always end up in the middle of it and I don't want to hurt you because if I do…well I don't want to talk about that right now." He said quietly.

I giggled got up and turned to him pulling him up and picking up my things which he took from me. "Let's go home I want to make you a special dinner and you get to pick it out." I said pulling him to our home. Since we got together we both sold our apartments and now live together in a nice two bedroom house.

When we got home I started on dinner while Shizuo did whatever he was doing in the bedroom. "Shizuo dinner is going to be ready in like ten minutes can you please go wash up." I yelled setting up the table, lighting a couple candles and turning the lights down a bit. I took my seat and Shizuo ran into the living room looking kind of flushed. "Wow dinner looks great and the candles are lit?" I nodded and he took a seat across from me.

"So how was your day and I don't want to hear anything about Izaya?" I said pouring out two glasses of wine.

"Well not much happened with work just the usual. People disappearing because they're in debt, then the others that cry and plead for more time so I guess my day was alright. How was yours?"

"My day was great just like every other day except for this morning. We had a strange customer come in, he ordered red bean cake didn't tell us who he was and took the cake without paying. That pissed me off because we go to so much work for these people and they don't even appreciate it." I said finally taking a breath. Shizuo just laughed and continued to eat.

After dinner we washed up and got ready for bed. I walked out of the bathroom to see Shizuo sprawled out on the bed. "Something is wrong with you and I want to know what it is." I sat down at the edge of the bed and watch him. I figured out back in middle school that he wasn't that great at hiding things. He looked up at me and gave me a weak smile before kissing my hand and getting up.

"Yumiko I love you so much and I was just thinking, I really don't know what I would do if I ever hurt you. I mean think about it when I'm fighting with Izaya he always finds you. What if I attack you instead of him? I just don't kn…" I cut him off by placing my lips on his. "I know that you would never hurt me so please promise me you won't let it bother you so much." I said hugging him. He hugged me back and kissed my cheek.

"You know I still can't believe that you have been in love with me since high school." Shizuo said laughing a bit.

"You know what we didn't have to get together I could have been with someone else."

"But you're not and I'm happy because I would have miserable for the rest of my life if you were with any other person."

"That's so sweet I love you Shizuo. Now I'm tired so let's get to bed." I said turning off the lights. "Trying to shut me up quick I see how it is Yumiko." Shizuo said pulling me closer to him. I smiled at his foolish comment and closed my eyes instantly falling into a dreamless slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up a bit earlier than I really wanted to and feeling a bit ill but oh well it won't kill me. I got up and did my daily morning routine and started making breakfast for Shizuo. "Good morning Yumi how did you sleep last night?" Shizuo said kissing me and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning and I slept well. Oh and I'm going into the bakery early I feel like baking something special." I said giving Shizuo a plate of food and quick kiss then walking out of the house. When I got there was a note on the door from Izaya. "My, my, this boy never stops and takes a break." I walked inside and starting making the red bean cakes for Izaya and the birthday cake that was requested yesterday. Oh boy I can tell today was going to be one hell of a day.

Shizuo POV

I finished my breakfast and got ready for another day of chasing people in debt. I walked to Tom's apartment to see that he was already at the office which pissed me off. I mean come on he could have called and told me instead of having me walk all the way here. I walked to the office and saw him walking about looking pretty pissed off.

"What's going on?" "It seems the man we were looking for broke in and destroyed everything so you can go ahead home sorry I didn't call you before it's just everyone is pissing me off." Tom said frowning.

I smirked and turned around walking off. I didn't really know where I was going but I knew I was going to but it felt good to be alone. I finally ending up at a mall that and hopefully they would serve some food because I am so friggin hungry. I walked in and the first thing my eye caught was one of those "in a free trip" contests. Well I don't have anything else to do so I guess I'll just fill these things out. After that I walked to the bakery and saw Yumiko sitting at one of the tables with her face in her hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I said taking a seat next to her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me I just don't feel good. I should have just stayed home but no I just had to come here." She said. "Well let's go home because we don't want you getting everyone else sick." I said going in the back at getting her things. When she came back I really got a look at her and she looked horrible. I picked her up and started on our way home until I saw Izaya walking my way.

Your POV

"Shizuo if you drop me I'm going to kill you." I said frowning at him. "As long as he doesn't mess with me you should be fine." He said. "Hey Yumiko you look horrible what's wrong?" Izaya said walking up us. I felt Shizuo pull me closer to him and it was really starting to hurt.

"Oh hey Shizuo-Chan how are you?"

"Izaya can we talk later we are kind of busy at the moment?" I said jumping out of his arms. "I guess I'll call you then later." Izaya said walking away. "See now what's so hard ab…"

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I didn't even bother turning around I just continued on home slowly. When I got there I walked right into my room and lay down on the bed falling asleep instantly. When I woke up I saw Shizuo lying on the bed next to me, or more like snoring. I got carefully and walked into the kitchen to see Shizuo had made dinner. He's such a great boyfriend at times when he's not trying to kill Izaya. I jumped when a pair of arm wrapped around my waist.

"What are you doing up at this time?" Shizuo said kissing the top of my head. "Well I'm hungry and I'm still not feeling well but I do feel better than before, I actually feel a bit nauseous." I said facing him. "Well I'll make you some rice but you have to go back to bed please." I listened to him and walked back in the room lying on the bed.

Shizuo POV

I started making the rice for Yumiko until I heard a large crash coming from the bedroom. I ran into the bathroom to see a huge hole in the wall and Yumi lying on the ground unconscious. I ran up to her checking her pulse which was nice and strong thank god but the hole in the house wasn't looking to good.

I looked out and saw a van speeding away. Damn these bastards. I picked up Yumi and carried her all the way to the hospital just to make sure that she was 100% ok, which she was but you can never be too safe with her. She's so fragile.

Yumiko POV

My head is killing and I don't know why, I hope I'm not hung over because that was something I really wasn't into. I opened my eye to see that I was not in my own but a hospital. I saw Shizuo in his pajamas sleeping in a chair next to my bed. What in the hell happened last night? How did I get here?

The door opened and a nurse walking in smiling at me. "I'm glad you're awake we weren't sure when you were going to wake up any time soon. Your husband said that someone blew up part of your house and you were right where the explosion was but thank goodness you weren't badly injured." She said writing something down on her clipboard.

"Seeing as your awake and everything seems great you are free to go." With that she bowed and walked out closing the door behind her. "Shizuo it's time to get up and go home sweetie." I said shaking him softly. He jumped and stared at me then pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm glad you're alright, did you get a good look at the guys who tried to kill you because if you did I'm going after them?" Shizuo yelled standing up while hugging me still.

"I don't remember what happened sorry. But anyways can we go him because I'm still hungry?" I said pulling away from him.

He nodded and kissed my forehead and we walked home in our pj's, hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got to the house the police were there along with Tom and a few other faces that looked pretty familiar. "Hey you guys are lucky that you weren't hurt because that bomb did some serious damage to your home." Tom said taking us to the back of the house. There were two giant holes one on the top floor and one on the bottom floor. "Do you know how much money this is going to cost us? We spend so much money getting the house now we have to spend a million more because of those bastards." Shizuo said yelling.

"So where are we going to be staying until the house is fixed?"

"Well they said someone called saying that he was going to give you guys a nice vacation while they fixed up your house it seem he heard about your issue and sent someone to fix the place and give you a vacation." Tom said looking at Shizuo. "How did Kasuka find out about that already?" Shizuo said frowning. "Well this is all over news I'm sure he saw it while watching TV today." Tom said shrugging. "Come on let's get our stuff packed up. Where is this vacation located anyways?" I said walking into the house and upstairs. "The sunshine state called Florida in America can you believe that oh and I'm coming with you guys. Kasuka also said you can bring whoever you wanted it's up to you." Tom said smiling widely. "Aww let's bring Simon he's so funny plus he's like the only person that can knock some sense into you where you're on a rampage." I said throwing a bunch of my clothes on the bed for Shizuo to put away. "I guess but 'bukuro is going to be a war zone when we get back isn't it?" Shizuo said pulling out another suitcase. "Possibly but there's nothing you can do about it is there? I'll see you guys at the airport tonight at eight make sure your not late." Tom said waving and walking away.

Skip to 7:30 pm

Your POV

"Shizuo I've never been on a plane before have you? I mean I've seen these plane crashes and it's so scary. What if we get in a plane crash? I'm gonna die I won't be able to have kids. What if you die and I'm like the only survivor on here. What if T…"

"Yumiko calm down your going to be just fine just chill out." Shizuo said kissing my forehead.

"Has Miss. Yumiko never been on plane before? They are nice and we have first class so it better." Simon said smiling down at me. Tom, Shizuo, Simon, and myself were the only ones in first class. Knowing Kasuka he probably hooked it up this way so we could all be together. "How long am I going to be in this plane?" "Yumi chill just take a nap you can lay back, just please relax." Shizuo said pushing my chair so it was reclining.

"Sorry it's just…"

"Shhh go to sleep." I nodded and laid my head back against the seat instantly falling into a dark slumber.

Shizuo POV

I looked over to see that Yumiko was already asleep thank goodness and Tom was just ordering everything off the menu to eat. "Shizuo you should try these shrimp puffs they are really something special. Now I know why people always fly first class." Tom said grinning. I shook my head and got ready for one long ass flight. I could tell this was going to be one hell of a vacation. I hope you're ready Florida because here we come.

Shizuo POV

We finally got off of this giant flying machine and I am so pissed off because of Yumiko's little panic attacks on the plane. I grabbed all of our luggage and walked back over to the other. "So the hotel is in Miami, now all we have to do is find out how to get there." Tom said walking outside of the airport. "Yumi I'm sorry for yelling at you I was just angry because I was tired." I said walking up to her. "Well you didn't have to yell you could have told me quietly to shut up, and I'm only forgiving you because we are on vacation and I don't want to be very angry right now." She looked up at me and smiled widely placing a kiss on my cheek. I felt myself blush a bit so I looked away so she couldn't see it but it was already too late. "Aww Shizu, your blushing I didn't know I could make you blush so easy." She yelled jumping on my back. "Look that sign said Heiwajima on it that has to be for us." Tom said pointing to a man next to what looked like a tour bus. "Wow that is big bus. Shizuo your brother is kind man if he does this for us." Simon said as we all walked over to the man.

"Hello, you must be Shizuo Heiwajima considering you look just like the picture that Kasuka gave me. My name is Tony Johnson and I'll be your diver and tour guide when you need me. Here's my number and I hope you enjoy your stay in Florida." He opened the door for us, I walked in first since no one else would and was in complete shock. "Oh my word this is the most beautiful bus I have ever seen. I mean what bus has a bed, no two beds." Yumi said laughing and lying down on one of the beds. "It has TV so we can keep eye on home." Simon said getting comfortable on the couch. "You know your gonna have to thank your brother big time for doing this, because this right here is crazy." Tom said sitting next to Simon. Oh yeah I was going to have to pay him back with my life.

Your POV

I couldn't believe what was going on I mean right here was super crazy, I can't even remember being this excited. "Shizuo why are you so tense? Just take a seat and chill out." I said pulling him on the bed with me. "I just can't believe that Kasuka would do all of this for us. I mean we do things for each other but this is kind of crazy." He said. "Well maybe he thinks that you really need this and I think you do to, and he just looking out for you. I know what you're thinking that you can't even live up to give something like this back to him, but did you ever thing that he doesn't want you too?" I said moving a strand of his crazy hair out of his face. He hugged me meaning that he knew he wasn't going to win in this conversation. "I knew I picked the right girl to date." He said kissing me softly. *Beep Beep* "My phone is already ringing?" I took my phone out of my pocket to see it my mother.

~"Hey mom, how are you?" ~

~"I'm wonderful I'm just making sure your on the ground, I've never liked planes."~ She said laughing a bit.

~"We are all great, I'm so sorry you couldn't come I know you love it. The bus that is going to be driving us around is so amazing. It has beds."~

~"Well I was just checking on you so be safe there are maniacs everywhere; you're too beautiful to be kidnapped. Have fun and tell Shizuo I said that I'm waiting for a marriage proposal and some grandkids."

~"Mom!"~

~"I'll talk to you later baby, I love you. Bye."~

I hung up the phone and looked over at Shizuo who was fast asleep on the little bed. "Wait are we moving?" I said looking out the window. "Yup we have been for about thirty minutes now." Tom said while focusing a little too hard on a game he was playing with Simon. "No fair you cheat Mr. Tom."Simon yelled pushing him off the chair. They're acting just like little children but that's alright. Men will be men. Sometimes. "Hey Tony do you think we can get like a brochure so we can get our way around this place?" I said walking up to the front of the bus. "I have a couple right there under the seat in the little basket so you can take them if you like." He said pointing to the passenger seat.

"Thank you." I picked them up and walked back over to the others. So we have The Keys, Orlando Attractions, Miami, Lake Okeechobee, and about a million other places. Wow Kasuka must really be paying this guy some serious bucks to be doing this.

We've been driving for hours and I'm so friggin bored all the guys are asleep and Tony is getting tired of me harassing him plus it was already dark. "Yumi are you up?" I looked over to Shizuo rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Yay, you're up and now I'm happy. I didn't know what to do with myself so let's talk. How was your sleep?" I said lying down next to him. He sighed and put his head back down.

"So how was it?"

"Fine, now why don't you talk a nice long nap?"

"Because I don't want to. I so full of energy and I feel like I can go on forever you. You know what I mean?" I said jumping on his back

Shizuo POV

My god this lady was driving me crazy and I don't know why. I wonder if she found some alcohol to drink while I was asleep. "Yumi you have to be tired and you please just lay down I'm sure you'll fall asleep in no time." I said laying her on the bed. "I really don't want to, but since you asked so nicely I'll lay down." As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell right to sleep. I shook my head and got up walking to the front of the bus to the driver.

"Do you know where we're going to be there?"

"Actually we just got here. I'll grab your things and you can go check in." Tony said opening the door. I walked to the back and woke Tom and Simon up and was careful not to wake up Yumiko. "Simon can you carry Yumiko without waking her up please?" "Sure but why you don't want her to wake up?" "She's tired and she gets a bit cranky when you wake her up." Simon nodded and carefully picked Yumiko up and we all walked out of the bus and into one of the more beautiful places I've ever seen and I don't think a lot of things are beautiful. "Wow this place is amazing and the beach is right there." Tom said smiling widely. We walked in the Alexander Hotel (which is a wonderful hotel just really pricey) and all jaws dropped. Kasuka really knew how to book a trip from someone. "Hello you must be the Heiwajima reservation. We got a call saying you would be arriving soon. Welcome. My name is Lisa if you need anything than just call room service. Here are your keys to your room. Have a nice stay at hotel Alexander." She said we walked over to the elevator and into this massive thing. "Ok to top level." Tom said pressing 7. When we got top floor I was beyond in shock the place was so crazy. "I call the biggest room." Tom said running to the door. "No you don't cause I have the keys." I said running behind him and opening the door. "I call this room." I said pushing Tom out the way.

"That's not fair."

"Yes it is Yumi isn't here to claim the room so I'm doing it for her."

"Liar!" Tom yelled opening the other door. "Sorry Simon I call this room it's better than the last room." Tom said giving Simon the other key. "I am fine with any room they are all beautiful." Simon said putting Yumiko on the bed in my room.

"Gotta have my pops."

"Hey can I stay in your room Top Yumi's talking in her sleep again?" I yelled hoping he heard me. I heard the door close and I shook my head. Oh man I can't wait to see what's in store for tomorrow. I opened the drawer to see that all of our things were already packed up. Man I gotta give that guy a good tip when I see him again. "Shizuo he didn't mean to a bad puppy." Yumi said turning on the bed. I shook my head lying down next to her and pulling the sheets up cover our bodies. Might as well go to bed so then I don't run out of patience. I fell asleep thinking about how crazy tomorrow is gonna be.


	5. Chapter 5

Your POV

I woke up in a strange room with Shizuo's arm around my waist. Oh my gosh we're in Florida and its 6:27 am, it's time to get started with the fun. "Shizuo get up let's get ready I want to get on the road as quick as possible." I yelled shaking him. "What why?" "We are going scuba diving." I said jumping out of bed and running out into the hallway. I pounded on Tom and Simon's door until they both opened them. "You guys are already dressed great Shizuo and I are going to get ready and we are out of here." I yelled running in to bathroom. I did everything I need to do and ran out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Shizuo hurry up don't go back to sleep go get ready." I said pushing him into the bathroom and closing the door. I walked out of the room grabbing the key and my purse. "So the first thing I think we should do is go scuba diving!" I said taking out a couple brochures and looking them over.

"Oh that sounds nice. Where are we going to scuba dive?"

"I'm not sure I'll ask Tony when we see him"

"So we scuba in ocean?" Simon said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see a shark." I said jumping up and down.

"Well let's get going." Shizuo said as we all walked to the elevator. When we got downstairs Tony was waiting for us in the Lobby. "Hey Tony can you take us to a good place where we can scuba dive." I said pulling a half awake Shizuo behind me. "Sure thing I have the bus outside waiting for you so let's get a move on it, and I have breakfast waiting for you as well." Tony said leading us to the bus. I was the first person on and the most delicious aroma filling my nose. I looked over to see the table filled with a bunch of foods that were obviously from this country.

"Come on you guys lets dig in." I said taking a seat around the table. The others followed me and stared at the food in amazement.

"THANKS FOR THE FOOD!" We all yelled then began to dig in.

Tom POV

This place was absolutely amazing, and the food was great especially the pancakes. "Tom can you tell Shizuo that we all met at the end of Middle school because he doesn't seem to believe me?" Yumiko yelled watch me fixedly. "Yes we did meet at the end of Middle School but Shizuo didn't like me until you did." I said watching. "Aww, were you jealous that I was giving him all of the attention?" Shizuo turned away from her because he was obviously blushing. Those two are so in love that it's not even funny. I know Shizuo would never admit it but he has love Yumiko since I can remember. I wonder if he's gonna be able to propose to her if they don't break up? All I know is I am going to be the Best Man.

Shizuo POV

"Yumiko do you have the camera I want to take a picture of all of us?" I said looking through her backpack. "It's on the side and let's take one of just the two of us. I have a frame for it back… Never mind it was destroyed in the explosion." She said pushing me out of the booth. We all posed and took about a million pictures of us doing absolutely nothing. "Shizuo I'm going to take a nap." I nodded and got up. As I got up a little jewelry box fell to the floor. "Shit." I cursed picking it up hoping that Yumiko didn't see which she didn't. I looked over at Tom and Simon who weren't really paying attention to anything in particular. When I looked back over at Yumi to see she was already knocked out. And she talks about me falling asleep quick please.

"Yo, Shizuo I think we should go to this place. St. Augustine, they have an albino alligator and that is sweet." Tom said giving me the brochure. I smirked and nodded. "Yumiko has already put St. Augustine on the "places to go" bored." "So we go scuba diving then we go see the albino alligator?" Simon said looking at the brochure. "Yeah I guess." I said looking over at Yumiko. "Have you noticed she's been sleep a lot?" Tom said smirking a bit.

"Nope, I haven't."

"Is Miss. Yumiko sick, why she sleeps all the time?"

"No she's just fine she just likes to sleep."

"What about that ring that fell out of your pocket earlier? And yes I did see it I was just acting like I didn't see it." Tom said smirking. "So when are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"When the time is right, I want to make sure it's absolutely perfect so we can both remember it." I said taking a seat next to Simon.

"You love Miss. Yumiko? She is very nice lady?" Simon said going through all of the brochures Yumi marked on.

"Why are you guys talking so loud!" Yumiko yelled jumping out of the bed. "We weren't talking loud your just a light sleeper." Tom said reclining in the chair. "Can you just keep it down just a bit please?" She said laying back down. "Roar you're so angry." Tom said smirking. I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as she put the pillow over her head. This here is the love of my life. "Hey you all we are here in the Key's now so lets meet your scuba diving teacher." Tony said opening the door for us. "Yumi let's go we are here at the place." I said shaking her softly. "Yay let' s go go go!" She yelled jumping up and running out of the bus. When we all got outside there was a woman she looked in her early twenties and man was she beautiful. "Hello and welcome to the Florida Key's my name is Amélie and I will be your instructor." The woman said bowing slightly.

Your POV

"So let's get this show on the road, I cant wait to swim with the cute little fish. Oh will we see dolphins and sharks?" I yelled. "Well we might see a few dolphins and I hope we don't see any dangerous sharks I would get fired if anything happened to you guys." Amélie said. She must be from France I mean she had a think French accent. I saw her staring at Shizuo pretty hard which made me a bit uncomfortable. I'm not really the one to get jealous but I didn't like her she just gave off a bad vibe. "She's crazy don't mind her." Shizuo said pushing me out of the way. "It's very nice to meet." He said. "Yes oh so very nice to meet you." Tom repeated. Are you freakin serious? "So are we going to get going or what?" I said frowning. "Oh of course right this way." Shizuo and Tom followed on her tail and I just stayed behind with Simon.

"Miss Yumiko, are they alright?" Simon said looking down at me.

"Yes they are just fine; they're just showing their true colors."

"Why are you guys taking so long we're going to leave without you two?" Tom yelled. They were already on the boat making goo goo eyes at that creature and putting on the life vest. "We are coming just hold your horses." I said finally getting to the boat and putting on my life vest. We finally got to where we were heading and little Miss. Amela or whatever her name was strip down to a bikini. "So are you all ready to get going? We are going to start easy and just stay on the surface so let's put on our masks." She said. We all did and jumped in the water. When I finally looked down I was amazed at what I was seeing it was the most beautiful things in the whole world. The coral reefs the fish everything. Some of the fish were bold enough to swim right up to you but they ran away if you tried to touch them. I came up for a breath and saw Shizuo chilling in the boat. "Shizuo what are you doing?" I said climbing up the latter. "Amélie needed help getting out the wet suits, so I'm helping her. What's up with that face why are you frowning?" He said staring me down.

"What happen to Tom? Why couldn't he help her?" "Because Tom is out there taking pictures of a rock." He said frowning as well. I sighed and jumped right back in the water not really wanted to be around anyone but the cool fish. I took many pictures of the fish and a dolphin that passed by. I came back up to Simon watching me. "Miss. Amélie said that we are going to be diving down a bit deeper so we have to put the wet suit on." Simon said giving me mine.

"Thanks, I guess." We spend half of the day swimming and taking pictures of all the fish. It was pretty fun besides Shizuo and Tom going gaga over that woman, who seemed to not get the fact that Shizuo and I were together. "Well you have to do that again you guys."Tom said smiling widely. We headed into the van and to find somewhere that sells a good lunch. "Well let's do everything else before we start to repeat anything and its Simon's turn to chose where we go." I said smirking to myself. "Well let go to St. Augustine, Mr. Tom show me albino alligator."Simon said smiling widely. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable Simon was, he was like a big kid. "Yes the albino alligator." Tom said.

"Hey, what's up?" Shizuo said staring at me. "Nothing why?" "Well you look kind of upset earlier and I want to know why?" He said pulling me away from the others. "I was and still am upset because you and Tom are jerks and don't act stupid because I saw the way you were looking at her." I said frowning. "Woah, I wasn't staring at her in anyway, so don't get mad at me." "Oh whatever don't lie to yourself you she was flirting right back. I don't mind that but the thing that hurt me was that you did nothing or even tell her that you are dating someone." I said getting up and walking to the front of the bus.

"I hope you don't mind me saying up here with you Tony, I just need some time alone from the guys back there." I said taking a seat. "So there is a boardwalk with little stands down the road you don't mind we stop there I need to gas up?" Tony said blushing a bit. "Oh don't worry I don't mind neither will they." "Great because we are here." I walked out of the bus and saw all the happy people. Children running around on the beach, couples sharing an ice cream cone, and roller bladders. "Excuse me but can you please help me?" I looked down to see the cutest little girl she had short brown hair and light brown eyes. "Sure sweetie what is it?" I stooped down so I could be at her height. "Can you be my mommy?"


	6. Chapter 6

Your POV

"Come again?" I asked watching her. "My real mommy couldn't take care of me so I'm looking for a new mommy." She said smiling widely. "Well did you come from an orphanage?" She nodded and I sighed. "Yes but I don't like it so I ran away, now can you please be my mommy?" She said. I'm not gonna lie she was determined to find herself a mommy. "Well I cant be your mommy but I can take you back to the orphanage where you can find a new one." "No I don't like those mommys they are mean to me can you please be my mommy?" She said. Her eyes were getting a bit watery and I really didn't want to attract attention to a crying child. "Fine ill be your mommy but only for awhile." I said patting her head.

"Yay! I have a new mommy; my name is Mara are you married?" "No but I have a boyfriend but we having a bit of issues right now." I said taking her hand and walking down the boardwalk. "Can buy a corndog mommy?" Mara said pointing over to a stand. "What is a corndog?" "It's so yummy in my tummy." Mara pulled me over to the stand and I bought two corndogs, one for me and the other for her. "Yumiko, can we please talk?" I jumped not realizing that Shizuo was right there. "Mommy is that the boyfriend that you have issues with?" Mara said looking up at Shizuo. "Yes angel it is." "Whose little girl is that and why is she calling you mommy?" Shizuo said. "Well this little girls name is Mara and I just adopted her. We will talk about whatever it is you want to talk about when we get back to the hotel, but for now let's just have fun." I said smiling. "Fine but I'm doing it for you." Shizuo said smiling. We spent most of the day at the boardwalk trying a bunch of food and buying a bunch of things for my new little baby Mara. When we got back to the hotel Mara was already asleep but Shizuo was still awake and pacing around the hotel room. "Ok now what did you want to tell me so badly?" I said placing Mara on the bed. "Well I wanted to apologize for the way I acted today, I mean when I really thing about it I was acting like a jerk and I am truly sorry." He said.

"I'm not going to forgive you Shizuo it's going to take a lot more that an apology for me to forgive you. I mean really I know she's prettier than me and she's probably younger than me too but that was no excuse for you to act the way you where. Oh and your sleeping on the couch tonight until I forgive you." I said giving him a pillow. "Goodnight Yumi." "Goodnight." I laid down next Mara and she snuggled into my chest. Maybe being a mom for awhile wasn't going to be that bad.

Shizuo POV

I watched Yumiko and the little girl sleep on the bed. Oh man what was I going to do make it up to Yumiko? I had to make sure that I did everything to make Yumi trust me again. I went to sleep thinking about all the things that I needed to do to make Yumiko trust me. I woke up to Mara shaking me and Yumiko walking around the room trying to get dressed. "Mommy says to go get ready because we are going to go see the albino alligator." Mara said quietly. I nodded and she ran over to the bed and jumped on it. I got up and got ready quickly walked out to get the others but they were already ready. "Hey, we thought that you weren't going to wake up." Tom said patting my back. I shrugged and look at the door to see Yumi and Mara walk out. "Ok you guys let's go see the albino alligator at St. Augustine." Yumi said smiling widely. We all walked out to the bus and at breakfast on the bus. The drive to St. Augustine was going to be long so we had rent out another hotel for a night so then we got to see everything there. "Mommy what are we going to do after we see the alligator? Can we go to Disney?" Mara said pulling on Yumiko's shirt. "I don't know ask everyone if its ok with them." "Excuse me but can we go to Disney after we see the alligator please?" Mara said looking at me. "Of course we can." I said patting her head. "Yay did you hear that mommy? We can go to Disney after this." Mara yelled taking a seat next to her. "Yumiko what are you doing?" I asked sitting across from them. "Well I'm looking through all the brochures so see where to go after we go to Disney, plus I still have to look through the Disney brochure so we can figure what parks to go to." She said picking up another brochure. "Well how about we figure out what we want to do after we get to Disney." I said smiling a bit.

Yumiko POV

I smiled thinking about how hard Shizuo was trying so hard to make everything up to me. "Mara can you go over to Mr. Tom and Mr. Simon please?" I said. "Ok mommy." She got up and walked over to Tom and Simon where were playing a game like they usually were. "So I'm still not going to forgive you yet but I can tell your trying. Keep this up and I might forgive you in the next couple hours." I said smirking. "You know I have to keep an eye on you because you are more devious that Izaya." Shizuo said smirking right back. I shrugged and looked over at Mara who was playing the game with Tom and Simon and it looked like Mara was beating them. "Mara are you winning?" I said getting up and walking over to them. Shizuo followed me and we looked up at the screen. They were playing a racing game and Mara was in first Simon was in second and Tom was in fifth place. "Hey you're messing up my concentration." Tom yelled. "Oh yeah says the guy who's in last place." Shizuo said. I couldn't help but laugh at the way Tom looked at Shizuo, his face was so priceless words couldn't describe how it looked. This trip might actually turn out a lot better that I thought it would.

? POV

"Did you find them yet?" "Yeah they are heading out to St. Augustine today so I'm heading out there right now." "Good and remember the names Shizuo Heiwajima and Yumiko Fukui. They are the ones I want you to take out and do it quickly, I don't want to have to get rid of you like I did the others. I asked them to just blow up the house and they fail, but you wont fail me will you?" "Of course not I promise I'll get the job done right." "Thank you have a nice day"

Yumiko POV

We finally made it to the alligator farm and Tom was the first person off the bus and into the place. Mara was pulling me out of the bus and I was holding onto Shizuo. "Wow this place is packed?" I said looking at the line of people. "Yeah, maybe we should come back later Tom. You know where there's no line that stretches out the door." Shizuo said pointing to the line of people. "Aww, but daddy I want to see the Albino Alligator." Mara said looking up at Shizuo with wide eyes. "You just called me daddy? Why did she just call me daddy?" Shizuo said looking down at me.

"Well we are dating and she does call me her mommy so you're the closes thing to daddy." I explained shrugging. "Whatever let's just get in line before anyone else does." He said standing behind of Tom who was looking through the map for the alligator farm. "Woah where did you get that we're not even in the farm yet?" I asked starting at Tom. "Mr. Tom really wants to see this albino alligator." Simon said smiling. "I do, I mean how many times do you get to see an albino alligator. None, so I just really want to see it." Tom said never looking up from his alligator farm map. "I want to see it too Mommy." Mara said pulling on my pants. "Ok sweetie." I said patting her head. The line moved fairly quick and in no time we were in the alligator farm staring at the albino alligator. "Wow he's kind of creepy looking." Shizuo said. I nodded and looked over at Tom who was flashing away with the pictures. "I don't think that's alligator." Simon said frowning. "He looks amazing I mean look at him." Tom said pointing to the creature below us. "Mommy where are we going next? Can we go to the water?" Mara asked pulling on my shirt. "Ok sweetie, and don't pull on my clothes please." We all walked away and left Tom who was holding a conversation with the friggin alligator and waited in the bus. "Hey Tony can we stop by a clothing store so I can get some bathing suits?" I asked sitting in the front with him. "Sure no problem." "What do you even do when we are out doing our thing; I mean I'm sure you have a family?" I asked putting Mara on my lap. "Well I do but I have a job and in order to support my family I have to make sure I keep this job." He said giving me a weak smile. "Well tomorrow can we go meet your family?" I asked. "What?" He looked over at me with wide eyes. "I want to go meet your family." I repeated. "Alright I guess." He said smiling and starting up the bus.

Shizuo POV

I watched Yumiko walk to the back of the bus and then Tom ran into the bus. "You guys won't believe it but I just fed the albino alligator." Tom yelled pulling out the camera and showing us the pictures. Man I can't believe I actually work for this guy. "That's cool but for now we are going to a clothing store that sells bathing suits and then to the beach." Yumiko said taking a seat next to me. "Mommy can I get a bathing suit to please?" Mara begged looking up at her. "Of course, I'm just going to buy you a couple of outfits since you're staying with us and all." "Then we can get daddy new bathing suit too." "Men don't wear bathing suits we wear swing trunks." I said smiling and patting her head.

? POV

"It seems you can't do the job right I ask you one thing and you still haven't done anything. You had the perfect time when they were at the Alligator Farm and you blew it. You know what that means right?" "I apologize sir but they have a little girl now and I couldn't do it while she had the little girl in her arms." "What do you mean she had a little girl?" "Yumiko Fukui had a child in her arms." "Well it looks like I'm going to have take over since no one else it. Good day, I'll be seeing you very soon."

Yumiko POV

We finally got to the beach and man every shore you went to was so beautiful and filled with people. I watched Mara and Shizuo make a sand castle then looked over to see Tom and Simon make an effort to surf. This was the most wonderful scene in the whole world everything seemed like it was going in the right direction. "Yumiko, I never thought that I would see you here?" I turned around to see Izaya and Amélie. "Izaya what are you doing here?" I asked getting up. This really wasn't the time I wanted to me see him or her. "I'm just here visiting an old friend of mine, I'm sure you all have met before." He said smirking. "Yes unfortunately we have met." I said frowning at the woman next to him. "Izaya what are you doing here." Shizuo said walking up to us holding Mara. "Shizuo-chan how are you?" Izaya said smirking at Shizuo. "Well come on Mara lets go finish that sand castle that you and daddy were making." I said taking her walking away from the scene. "Oh I'll come with you." Amélie said following behind me. "Mommy are you guys friends?" Mara asked me. "Not really I don't really know her and mommy doesn't want to get to know her." I said frowning and looking at her. "Well you don't have to get to know me it's alright I don't want to know to get to know you either." Amélie said. I heard something click behind me before the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Shizuo POV

I turned around when I heard Mara scream and saw Yumiko and Amélie laying on the ground with two large men standing around them. "HEY WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I yelled running up to them. "Take him out too." One of the men said to the others. I saw a knife fly past me and run straight into the man in front of me. "Izaya what are you doing?" I said as he ran up to me. "I'm saving my friend what does it look like to you?" He said pulling out more blades. I felt something grab onto my shorts and I looked down to see Mara with large eyes. I picked her up and let Izaya handle everything over here. I looked around searching for Yumi but she was gone, I don't know why because she was just here a second ago. I saw Tom and Simon chasing a couple of guys and decided to go after them. When I caught up to them I saw one of them holding Yumiko. There was no way in hell I was going to let those bastards take Yumiko away from me. I gave Mara to Tom and ran up to the lifeguard tower and picked up then threw it at the guys that had Yumiko. The holding her dodged it and made it to a car putting her in and driving off.

I couldn't believe it they got away with Yumiko. "Hey, I think I know how we can get her back." Tom said pointing to the guys who were knocked out on the ground. I smirked and we dragged them back to the bus for some questioning. "Izaya, I would never dream of doing this but can you help us?" I asked looking away. "Wow I never thought I would hear you say that but sure I'll help you out only because they took my partner." He said shrugging.

Yumiko POV

My goodness my head is killing me so badly and I don't even know why, and where the hell am I. I got up and looked around at everything and saw Amélie tied to a chair passed out. I ran over to her untied her and tried to wake her up but she wouldn't move. I walked over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. "Hello can someone here me? Can you please let me out I think you have the wrong person." I yelled banging on the door. I waited and then I heard footsteps and voices. I backed away from the door and I heard a bunch shuffling and then the door unlock. I backed up and then the door opened and a person was tossed in. "Ryo, oh my gosh how did you end up in here?" I asked helping him. Ryo was my old babysitter back when I was a kid he worked with my mother as well. "I really don't know why I was just thrown in here." Ryo said frowning. Wait a second how did you get here?" He asked looking around. "I don't know the last thing I remember is being at the beach with the others."

"Who's the random lady?"

"Don't worry about her she's not important. Did you see any way out of here while you were being dragged in?" I asked pulling on the door once again.

"Well there's a room next to this one that has a couple windows, and if we can find a way out of here and get to that room we can get out." He explained. "Wonderful so how are we going to get out of here?" Amelia asked getting up slowly. I shrugged and watched Ryo walk over to the wall and start knocking on it. "Oh course check for a weak point because there's most likely a hole around there." Amélie said knocking at it as well. "Well I'm gonna let the two of you do your thing."

Shizuo POV

I paced around the bus thinking about who in hell would try and kidnap Yumiko; I really don't understand why they would do that. "You know I don't even know why I asked you for help. For all you know you could have something to do with do this." I said frowning at Izaya. "Well I promise you that I didn't have anything to do with this, this time. I really hate you; you stole the girl of my dreams so why would I do something that would hurt her. Now if it hurt you that would a different story." Izaya explained watching me. "Just know that I'll be keeping an eye on you." I said sitting next to Mara.

Izaya POV

I really don't understand how that bastard could be so friggin smart; how he knows that it's me. I really need to take this guy out before I try to start anything to serious.

Yumiko POV

I watched as Amélie and Ryo start to kick in the wall and reach an old vent that I hope lead us out of here. I pushed the chair against the door blocking in and watching Amélie and Ryo crawl in the little hole. "Aren't you coming?" Ryo asked crawling back through the hole. "Yeah I'm coming I was just waiting to see if you the two of you got caught." I said getting into the hole and following the both of them to another room that was empty. "Look there's a window, grab that chair and make sure the door is locked and let's get on out of here." I said quietly running over to the window. Amélie brought a chair over and stood on it looking out the window to see a couple of guys talking. "Two guys the guys are out the window talking about something but I can't understand what they are saying." I said quietly. I watched the men talk and then walk around the corners. "Ok let's make this quick in case they come back for a talk." I said opening the window and unfortunately fall out. I stood up and brushed myself off and walked to the corner and peaked around. The entrance was right there and no one was there. I turned around to see the others behind me looking around. "I'll go first and if they attack me I want the two of you to run." Ryo said running out to the entrance and sure enough he was jumped so Amélie and I ran toward the entrance and out the gates and over to a bunch of cars.

"Where do you think you're going?" We turned around to see two large guys standing behind us. They picked the two of us up and Amélie started doing some kind of tae kwon do shit while I was being taking away. I kept of fighting and bit the guys hand and gave him a good kick in where the sun doesn't shine. I grabbed his keys and ran back to Amélie who was in the car was Ryo randomly sitting in the front seat. What the hell happened? I ran over to the car and got in the back. "How are we going to find the others?" I asked looking at Amélie. "Where was your hotel?" She asked driving off. "Why should I tell you I'll get there myself it's your fault why I'm having issues with my boyfriend." She looked at me and looked back at the road. "Well you shouldn't get angry at me I'm sorry he doesn't look at you anymore."

"Woah, that's not cool and Yumiko calm down." Ryo said turning to look at me. "Dumb bitch." I said crossing my arms. "We're staying at the Alexander Hotel." I said quietly.

Shizuo POV

We went back to the hotel and kept the men that we had hidden in the bathroom. When night fell we took the guys out and placed the two of them on the chairs. "WHERE THE HELL DID THEY TAKE YUMIKO?" I yelled. "Woah woah, you're doing it wrong Shizuo." Tom said pushing me out of the way. "Where did you take them?" Tom said slapping one of the guys in the face. "Come on don't you all watch TV?" Izaya said pushing Tom out of the way. "Ok let's make a deal guys. If you tell me where Yumiko and Amélie are and I won't have to kill you two." He said pulling out one of his blades. "The boss took her to the warehouse her and the French girl, I'm not sure why but they did. I'm sorry I was just doing what they told us to do, please we'll even show you where they took them." The guy on the other side said. "Good now you're going to take us or you're not going to be living." "Alright we will take you there."

Yumiko POV

Amélie had stopped to get gas and Ryo and I were in the car. "So how's your mother I haven't seen her in awhile?" Ryo asked. "She's alright." I said quietly. "What about you and that boy? Shizuo was his name right?"

"Yeah we've been dating for a couple months and everything has been great until that floozy came bouncing by." I said frowning.

"You know that's not nice right?"

"I don't care oh and I have a daughter now too, she's an orphan and she asked me to adopt her so I did."

"That's different but oh well." He said watching a suspicious looking guy walk toward us. "Oh man that's the guy from before we have to go." Ryo said sliding into the driving seat and driving off. I looked back and saw three black SUV's following us at a very high speed. "Ryo they're catching up go faster." I yelled. "I can't there is a woman and a child crossing the street and I don't want to hit them." Ryo yelled back. Oh man coming to Florida is the worst thing I have ever done.

Shizuo POV

We finally got to the warehouse and I was the first person out and searching for Yumiko but with no luck what's so ever. "WHERE IN THE HELL IS SHE?" I yelled. "She and the others got away we don't know where they went." One man said whimpering. "We sent men out to go find them and bring them back but they haven't called us yet." As soon as he said that the phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello!"

"Boss we found them but we are kind of having a speed chase here."

"Tell me where they are."

"Well they are heading down back to the beach were we got them from so we'll take care of it."  
"Thank you and next time you should really know the sound of your bosses' voice."

I hung up the phone and told Joey where we were heading and he made no mistakes of getting us back on the road to the beach. Damn this is one hell of a day.

Mara POV

I don't know what's going on but all I know is daddy is angry and mommy is gone. I hope we find mommy soon she said we would go get ice cream when we come from the beach and them we can go to Disney. "Daddy are we going to find mommy soon?" I asked looking up at him. "Of course we are. We're going to get her right now so there's nothing to worry about." He said smiling at me and patting my head. I smiled back sat down on his lap.

Yumiko POV

Ryo and I found ourselves back on the beach running on foot all the way to the pier. "Ryo, do you think that they are following us?" I whispered lying down in the sand. "Yes but I don't think that they know we're here so shut up." He said lying down beside me. I heard footsteps and then Ryo pull me up and behind a large wooden pillar. I peeked out from behind the pillar and saw a man go flying through the air. "Shizuo." I said running from behind the pillar and over the sand dune and no doubt there was Shizuo tossing a bunch of guys dressed in black. I felt someone grab me and I also felt something cold against my head. "HEY, ANYONE MOVES A MUSCLE THEN SHE'S HISTORY!" The man yelled from behind me. I saw Shizuo drop the guy he was about to toss and stare at me and the man. Tom and Simon both stopped what they were doing and all eyes were on me and this guy that was hold a gun to my head. A friggin gun was being held to my head because they found the wrong person. "Um… Can you please let me go because I know you have the wrong person so you should let me go?" I said quietly. "No your de…AAAAAHHHHHHHHH.!" I turned around to see the man had dropped the gun and Izaya pulling me away from him.

"Hey there, so where's my friend that you deserted." He said smiling at me.

"We didn't want to we had to they were after me and Ryo sorry."

"Don't worry about it I really don't care as long as you're alright." He said patting my head. I blushed and looked over at Shizuo who was running over to me. "Yumiko, I'm so sorry I let them take you." He said giving me a bone crushing hug. "It's alright I had Ryo here randomly help me out along with Izaya's stupid friend." I said hugging him back. "Let's get out of here before everyone comes back we can just pack and get out of Florida maybe go back home." Izaya said. I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for helping everyone out here without causing too much trouble." I said smiling. "No problem, it's only because of you why I helped out so much." He said taking a few steps back. I looked up at Shizuo who was burning with anger. "Come on Shizuo lets go home. The house better be done or else I'm going to be very angry."I said as we walked back to the bus hand in hand.

Izaya POV

"Well that didn't really go as planned what happened to you guys?" I said to the men lying on the beach. "We're sorry we didn't mean to disappoint you but that guy is crazy." "Yeah, and we couldn't take him out with the child there that just isn't right." "You know all of you are nothing but a big disgrace I should take all of you out right this second, but I might need you guys for something back in Japan." I looked at all of them and they knew exactly what I was talking about.


	8. Chapter 8

Yumiko POV

"WE'RE HOME!" I yelled running down my neighborhood. I ran all the way to my house and was in complete shock. "Shizuo come look at our house it's huge and gorgeous." "Wow mommy our house is so big and pretty." Mara said running up to the door. "I know let's see what they did with the inside." I said opening the door. This is not a house it's a mansion in disguise, my old house couldn't even compare to this one here let alone the whole of Ikebukuro. "Wow Kasuka really knows how to fix up a house this place is amazing. "Mommy can this be my room?" Mara yelled from the top of the stairs. I walked upstairs and followed her into a pink room filled with things that were obviously from Disney. "Of course it can." I said smiling down at her. I walked around and looked in all the rooms and man this place was crazy. There was a room for everything even a room for freakin fish. I finally got to the last door and I already knew this one was for me and Shizuo. When I opened the door I saw Kasuka laying on the floor reading a book. "Um, did your people forget you or something?" I asked watching him. "No I just wanted to see if you liked the place, if you didn't I would have fixed it for you." Kasuka said still reading the book. "I love the house thank you so much, I mean you really didn't need to go this far with it but I appreciate it very much." I said smiling widely. "Ok then I'll be going." He said getting up and disappearing down the stairs. Anyway I put my things down walked in the room admiring everything about it. "Hey, why was Kasuka here?" Shizuo said poking his head into the room. "Don't worry about him. I'm tired so I'm going to get some rest so good night love." I said plopping down on the bed.

Shizuo POV

I watched Yumiko lay on the bed and fall asleep instantly so I decided to check up on Mara who was fast asleep in her own room. One thing that a man needs in his life is peace and quiet. I wonder if there's anything in the fridge to eat? *Beep Beep* I took out my phone and saw Shinra was calling me. What in hell does he want?

~"What?" "~

~ "Are you back home yet?"~

~ "Yes why?"~

~ "Good Celty is coming to get you we kind of have a problem in Ikebukuro that we need you to take care of."~

~ "What is it?"~

Yumiko POV

I woke up to Mara playing with a little toy that she must have found in her Disney room how did Kasuka even know we had her? "Mara where is daddy?" I asked getting up slowly. "I don't know I was looking for him but he wasn't here." She said jumping on the bed with me. "Ok baby what do you want for dinner?" I asked picking her up and walking downstairs. "Rice!" Mara yelled. "Ok rice it is then and I'll just make some curry for when Shizuo comes home." I said putting Mara on the counter. "Mommy I can help you too right?" She asked as I gave her a bowl of cereal. "Of course baby go in the fridge and me some carrots and potatoes please." "Kay mommy." We continued to cook and then I heard someone knock on the door. "Stay here I'll be right back baby." I opened the door to see a boy wearing a Raira Academy Uniform. "Hello my name is Mikado Ryugamine it's nice to meet you." The boy said politely. "Hello how may I help you?" "I was wondering if I could stay here for the night please I was sent by Celty." He said blushing a bit. I smiled and let him inside the house. "I'm making dinner so I hope you don't mind having curry and telling me what all this is about." I said walking into the kitchen. "Well um… Shizuo kind of got arrested for the murder of the three people." He said looking down. "WHAT!" I yelled

Shizuo POV

Are you kidding me how in the hell did I end up in jail? I looked around at the other prisoners who didn't dare come near me. "Hey why the hell am I in here I haven't done anything wrong?" I yelled at the guard. Don't act stupid you know exactly what you did Heiwajima." The guard said frowning at me. "Look if you don't let me out of here I'm going to get out of here myself!" I yelled pulling on the bars. I sighed and walked over to the bench and sat down thinking about what Yumiko who say. Oh man she's going to kill me for getting myself into trouble.

Izaya POV

"Everything seems to be going according to plan Shizuo is in jail Yumiko is going to hate him because he's a murderer, the slasher is cutting people left and right, and I have Celty's head. You should be waking up soon." I said watching the head in the container. "Hey Namie have I told you how much I love humans?"

Yumiko POV

I couldn't believe what this boy had just said, there's no way that Shizuo would ever kill anyone and it wouldn't be on purpose. "Can I trust you not to destroy my home?" I asked watching him. "Of course I would never destroy you home." He said. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth. "Ok well come on Mara we're going for a trip. Um, well let me finish the food first so then you can get something to eat as well as Mara. I said walking back into the kitchen. After I finished dinner I took some for the road so then Mara could eat it on our way to the Jail. "Ok if there are any emergencies just call this number and I will be here in two seconds. I'm trusting you and Celty might come by to check in on you so don't answer the door unless you know it's her." I said walking out to the car. He nodded and I smiled weakly closing the door and locking it. Mara climbed in the backseat and started to eat her dinner while I kept thinking about how Shizuo could kill these innocent people. So before I went to the jail I went to the only person who I know could get me some answers. Izaya. When I got to his office Mara was fast asleep thank god I really didn't want her hearing about the things that we were going to talk about. I went the elevator and walked up to Izaya's door knocking on it.

The door opened almost immediately like he was waiting for me. "I'm guessing you heard that Shizuo's in jail." He said stepping aside and letting me in. I laid Mara on the couch and looked over at Izaya who was watching me awkwardly. "Tell me what happened?" I said leaning on the wall. He walked over to his chair and took a seat sighing. "Well it seems these guys have been messing with Shizuo for quite some time. Shinra called Shizuo as soon as you guys got back home that there has been a bunch of issues in Ikebukuro since you guys went on your little trip and they are going to keep on happening because Shizuo is locked up. Shizuo has been famed for something that he hasn't even done because when they were murdered you all weren't even here. That's all I have right now but for the time being you're going to have to be very careful because people are going to be coming after you and the little girl. I don't think that they know where you all live yet but it could be a matter of time before they find out where you do so please be careful." Izaya said watching me. "Well I really don't want to ask this but you don't mind if I can stay with you?" I asked looking at him. "I don't mind what's so ever here's my house key and you know the way." He said smirking. "Thanks." I said picking up Mara and walking out of the office. "You dumbass bastard." I said getting into the elevator.

Mikado POV

I saw on the couch watching T.V when the phone started to ring, I really didn't want to answer it because this wasn't my house so I let it ring. "Mikado can you answer the phone it's Yumiko." I ran over to the phone and pick it up.

~"Hello?"~

~"Hi sweetie I'm going to need you to stay at my house if anyone comes by I need you to tell them that Shizuo and I moved out. I'll explain when I can get some more answers alright?"~  
~"Yes Ma'am I'll make sure your house is safe."~  
~"Thank you and I won't be there until I get Shizuo out of jail so Celty is going to drop by with food tomorrow. I'll talk to you when I can get a chance, bye"~

~"Ok, bye."~

I put the phone back and took a deep breath, oh man so many things were happening all at once I wonder if Masomi could come over I should have asked.

Shizuo POV

"Do you have any 4's?"

"Go fish."  
"Are you kidding me you better not be lying." I said picking a card from the middle of the deck. Man I miss Yumiko, I can't believe they took the ring I had from her. Damn bastards this is crazy. "Hey Shizuo you got any 7's?" "I'm tired of this friggin game I don't even belong here with you crazy criminals." I yelled throwing the cards on the ground and walking away. "Hey guard I need my one phone call now."

Yumiko POV

I arrived at Izaya's house and I walked out opening the door and putting Mara in the spare bedroom. I need I shouldn't be doing this but Izaya was a hiding something as he always does. I walked into his bedroom and it looked like any other room but that was just a cover up. I went to the book shelf and started to move the books until I heard something click. I turned around the bed saw that the wall was turned so I went it to find what looked like an office. I opened the drawer and saw a bunch of files that all had names on them. "What the hell?" I opened the one with Shizuo's name on it. This file had everything you could think of about him. "Woah Shizuo was pretty smart, and he dated that tramp from high school. I knew it wouldn't last, bitch." I said putting it away. I pulled out a couple more and then I saw my name. I pulled out the file and there was a huge X on it and it freaked me out. What is he trying to do make a hit list? Like Shizuo everything about me was in the folder even things that I didn't know about it. "Kimora and Jin Sato parents of Yumiko Sato? Are these the names of my parents?" I said quietly. I took out my phone and took a picture of their names and put my folder back,

I ran out of the little office and closed the door back and walked into the spare bedroom then heard a door close. I looked out of the room and saw Izaya walk around the corner and into his room. I closed the door quietly and changed into my night gown and laid down next to Mara falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning I work up to my phone ringing. I jumped up and grabbed my phone answering it.

~"Hello."~  
~"Yumiko you have to get me out of this jail I'm about to kill everyone here."~

~"Don't worry Shizuo I'm going to get you out of there, just hold baby."~

~"Alright bye."~

~"Bye."~

I got up and did my daily routine and walked out of the room to see that Izaya was already up and making breakfast. "Morning Yumi." Izaya said smiling at me. "Moring Izaya how are you?" "I'm great and yourself?" "Fine thank you." I said taking a seat around the table. "How are you and Shizuo so smart I really don't understand?" Izaya said sitting across from me and smirking. "What are you talking about?" "You were in my room yesterday and you found my office." He said as his smirk widened. "I have no clue what your talking about sweetie." I said smirking back at him. "Mommy!" Mara yelled from the bedroom. "Excuse me I have to go check on her." I said getting up and walking into the room. Mara looked up and me from the bed and ran up to me. "Where did you do mommy I was looking for you?" Mara asked hugging me. "Sorry baby go put on some clothes and let's get ready to go we have to get to the jail and get daddy." I said grabbing my clothes and slipping them on. When we finished getting dressed I walked out to see that Izaya was in the bathroom which left me with the perfect opportunity to get the hell out of here and we did. I took a quick detour to Izaya's office walked in to see Namie. "Hey Namie how are you? Izaya wanted me to come by and grab a couple things." I said walking past her. She nodded not looking up from her newspaper and I took a bunch of files and ran back to the car driving away quickly. I quickly found myself driving to my mother's house and pulling up in the driveway, I got out with Mara and all the files in my hand and ran up to the door knocking softly. Mom opened the door and hugged me tightly then let us in. "Hey mom how are you?" I asked sitting on the couch. "I'm wonderful sweetheart and who is this little cutie?" She asked looking down at Mara. "Tell her your name baby." "Mara." She said hiding behind me. "She's so cute." Mom said sitting down on the couch. "Yeah, um mom can you help me out with something please?"  
"Sure anything sweetie what is it?

"I need you to help me get Shizuo out of jail."

"What, why what did he do?"  
"Nothing its all Izaya's fault and I took a couple files from his desk and they're about the same guys that tried to kill us when we were in Florida. They have to be working for him and I want Shizuo out of there, and there are some of the people here in Bukuro." I explained sitting next to her.

"Well I can get Ryo here to help you out but for now the only thing that I can do is have him put on house arrest." She said taking the files from me.

"Well that's better than having him in jail and thank you mom." I said smiling. "Well I make pie go cut yourself a piece and make sure Mara gets herself a giant slice." She said patting Mara's head. Mara ran into the kitchen and sat at the table waiting for me to cut the pie. We spent the whole day at my mom's house and mom called the police department clearing almost everything up and Shizuo was put on house arrest and would be coming home tomorrow morning.  
"Thank you so much mom I really don't know what I would do without you here." I said hugging her. "You're so welcome baby and you know I'm still waiting for a marriage proposal and a bunch of grandchildren." She said smiling widely. "Well hopefully we're almost there." I said getting in the car. I drove back to the house to see Mikado sleeping in the spare bedroom. I smiled and Mara ran into her room and started to play with her toys and then I decided to take a look at all the files that I got from Izaya's house. "Alright let's see what we have here." I said opening the manila folder. When l looked I saw a photo of me Mara, and Shizuo with a giant X on it. "MARA CAN YOU COME HERE PLEASE?" I yelled. I heard her little footsteps and then she came through the door and hopped on my bed. "Yes mommy?" "I want you to stay close to me alright?" I said kissing her forehead. She nodded and turned on the T.V. and turned to the cartoons. Oh man I'm going to need a lot of help with this one. I picked up the phone and called my mother and Celty to see if they could come over. Celty was in the house in less than ten minutes and were looking through all the files and trying to figure out what Izaya was trying to do. "He has a picture of Mikado and two other kids from Raira. I don't understand what he's trying to do I mean think about it, they all have "X" on them like our photo but Simons is blank but said targeted." I said giving Mara her food. "Thank you mommy." "You're welcome baby." ~Well it seems he has all of us under some sort of watch the "X's" look like he eliminating us.~ Celty typed. I heard the front door open and then saw Shizuo walk by. "Shizuo, mom got you out." I said running to him and giving him the big hug and a bunch of kisses. "I don't even know how in the hell I got in jail, this has to be Izaya." He said kissing the top of my head. "Daddy, I missed you where did you go?" Mara asked running up to us. Shizuo picked her up and she gave him a hug. ~You guys are so cute together. ~ I smiled and she decided to leave for the night taking the files for Shinra to look over. "So you're under house arrest for something you didn't do?" I said washing up the dishes in the sink. "No actually your mother came by and proved to the judge that I innocent and now Izaya has gone MIA." He said putting Mara down.

"What? Where would he go?"

"I'm not sure but he's not in Ikebukuro anymore and thank God."

"This pisses me off, we had him and now he got away, I knew I made it far too easy I should have blocked the cameras." I said to myself.

"Hey now don't worry about all that matters is that your alright and Izaya is gone. For now at least I hope so." He said kissing me softly. "Ew nobody doesn't want to see you two kiss." Mara yelled. I couldn't help but laugh at her innocence. "Well then go in your room." Shizuo said patting her head. She gave him a goofy grin and ran into the living room.

Shinra POV

I was looking through all these files that Celty brought me and I couldn't believe it. It was like he was turning the town into one huge game.

"Celty do you think we head down to Izaya's office I'm sure he's already gone for the night?"

~ Sure but why? ~

"I need more of these files because he's planning something, and I'm going to figure out what it is."


	9. Chapter 9 (Filler)

"Shizuo wake up baby." I said shaking him slightly. "What it's too early to be doing this." He said turning over. "Do you know what today is?" I yelled pulling him out of bed. "The day you let me sleep in and not go to the bakery with you." "NO, it's my birthday you idiot." I said getting out of bed and walking into the hallway. "Happy birthday mommy, I made you a birthday card." Mara said running up to me. "Awww thank you baby, let's go get some breakfast since daddy is being an idiot right now." I said carrying her downstairs and out the door. "Morning Ruki, how are you?" I asked my neighbor and Mara and I walked down the street. "I'm wonderful thank you very much, and happy birthday sweetie." She said smiling widely. "Thank you have a nice day." I said waving and walking away. "First time won't hurt and you get discount." Simon said waving around signs for the Russian Sushi. "Ah, Miss. Yumiko happy birthday, you have discount for birthday." Simon said. "Sure thanks Simon." Mara and I walked inside the restaurant and ate the most wonderful Russian Sushi in the world. After we were finished we walked to the bakery to see how it was going and it was very busy. "Hello, Miss. Yumiko happy birthday." Rika said smiling at me. "Hello baby and thank you." I said walking behind the counter and putting Mara in the back to play with her toys. "So what's going on?" I asked putting on my apron. "Well it seems like today is one crazy ass day everyone wants sweets, I don't know what's in the air but everyone wants your pies." She said handing someone like 4 pies. Mara and I helped out at the bakery for a couple hours and we closed it down early. "Mommy, can we go see Mr. Shinra please?" She asked looking up at me. "Sure it's not that far away so we can do it." I said as we took out time to the house.

Shizuo POV

"Hurry up and set it up Shinra I'm sure she's going to be home pretty soon so let's get a jump on this." I yelled as Shinra put up the streamers. "I'm going as fast as I can I'm sorry I'm not as quick as you are." Shinra said getting off the ladder. "Well everything has to be perfect for her and I hope Mara is doing a good job of stalling her until I call." I said pushing Shinra out of the way and putting up the rest of the banners and streamer.

Yumiko POV

"Why isn't anyone answering I mean Simon has disappeared and Shinra is probably working while Celty is riding around on her motorcycle. Oh man this is the most boring birthday ever." I said walking down my street. I haven't even seen Izaya even though he's such a jerk, man he gets under my skin. "Woah, I'm started to think kind of like Shizuo now." I whispered. "Come on Mommy let's go talk to the neighbor she said she wanted to give you something." Mara yelled pulling me down the street. "Wait Mara you're going to knock me over stop it." My phone began to ring and I stopped moving and took it out to see Shizuo's number.

~"Yes Shizuo."~

~"Hey, can you give the phone to Mara?"~

~"You know you haven't even told me happy birthday yet? That hurts I hope you know that."~

~"Happy Birthday, now can I talk to Mara?"~

I gave her the phone and she couldn't stop grinning then she gave the phone back to me and began to pull me towards the house. "Mara slow down." She let go of my hand and started to run and then she ran in to back of the house. "Mara come back here what are you doing?" I said running after her. I followed her to the back of the house and through the side door, to see the house was empty. "Mara this isn't funny come out here right now." I said walking around the corner. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled scaring the hell out of me. "Happy birthday Yumiko." Shizuo said kissing my forehead. "Awww, all this time I thought you were just being a jerk but you were just planning this surprise party. I should have known you guys where doing this and here I thought you forgot all about me." I said pouting. "Happy birthday." Shinra and Mom said hugging me. "Thanks so much." "Everyone thought that Miss. Yumiko needed a nice birthday so we put together big party for you." Simon said giving me a big bear hug. I looked around at everyone and even Mikado and his friends were here along with Izaya which was pretty messed up but he probably made a deal with Shizuo since it was my birthday. "You guys are so amazing I love you so much not to mention this is the best birthday ever." I yelled pulling everyone in for giant hug. "We love you too baby." Mom said kissing my cheek. "What are we waiting for let's have some cake." Mikado's friend yelled running over to the giant cake. "So this is what you were working on Rika." I said smirking. "Sorry I felt so bad for not tell you." Rika said blushing a bit. "Aww no need to feel bad sweetheart." I said hugging her. We spent the rest of the bad playing games and just enjoying everyone's company, but of course every party has to end. Shinra and Celty were the only ones who were in the house and they stayed to help clean up which didn't take too long. "Thank you so much the both of you." I said hugging them as they walked out the door.

"Well now I've got you all alone." Shizuo said pulling me in a hug. "Thank you so much Shizuo." I said. "Well how about a dance birthday girl?" He said turning on the stereo and dimming the lights. "Mara is asleep right?" "She has been asleep for a while now." He said taking me hand. "Oh man I love this song so much." I said as we started to waltz around the room. "I am so happy I met you, you are the love of my life and now that I think about it I don't know how I survived without you." Shizuo said placing a kiss on my lips. "Aww, I love it when your romantic turns me on." I said blushing a bit. "Well I have to tell you how happy you've made me." He said pulling me down on the couch. "I love you so much Shizuo." I said kissing him. "I love you too baby." He said kissing me back. I have to admit this has to be the best birthday that I have ever had.


	10. Chapter 10

Shizuo POV

Why can't Izaya just disappear from the face for the Earth? It's all his fault why my Bukuro is going crazy and now I have to keep a close eye on Mara and Yumiko because he has them involved in his stupid game now. I walked to Mara's room making sure that she was alright. I opened the door and saw her looking out the window. "Mara what are you doing?" "I saw someone walk by the window so I was checking to see who it was." She said looking up at me. I picked her up and ran back into my room to Yumiko still asleep. "Yumiko wake up." I said shaking her. "What, why it's still dark." She said turning over. "Because someone is snooping around the…" I heard a glass break and she shot right up.

I put Mara on the bed and walked out the door and downstairs to see someone dressed in all black walking into the living room. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my house?" I yelled. He turned around and the color drained from his face. "Shizuo Heiwajima, I'm so sorry I didn't know you lived here." The man said trying to run away. I got a hold of him and well I don't think he will ever walk again. After I finished beating the living shit out of him Yumiko called the cops and they took care of him. It looks like Ikebukuro was turning into its old self once again, knock on wood. I didn't sleep easy for the rest of the night and neither did Yumiko so we stayed up talking about every possible thing you can think about.

Yumiko POV

Man I was so tired but I couldn't stop thinking about the burglar and Izaya's stupid ass. Was he the one who was behind all of this? "Mara do you have all your things?" I asked as she ran past me. "Yes mommy." "Ok Celty should be here for you any second now." I said as the doorbell rang. Shizuo let her in and fell on the couch out of exhaustion "Hey Celty, thanks again for watching her for the day. I really appreciate it." I said hugging her

~ Don't worry about it I think she so cute and she gets a chance to be my daughter for a day. ~

I nodded and told Mara goodbye once more and watched them walk away before going into the living room and lying on the couch across from Shizuo. "Why is my life so stressful I'm too young to be stressing. You don't stress unless you're like 40." I said yawning. I heard Shizuo chuckle so I looked at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You are."

I got up and laid down on him kissing him softly. "I feel like you never take these shades off, even when you're getting ready to sleep." I said pulling them off of him and getting up. I put the shades on and walked around acting like him. "What are you doing?" He said following me. "I'm acting like you, watch." I said scowling. He began to laugh and attempted to take the shades off my face which he failed miserably at. "Yumiko can we talk for like one minute?" He said walking into the kitchen. He sounded pretty serious so I followed him in there and saw a bottle of wine with two glasses next to it. I took off his shades and watched him carefully trying to read his expression. "What is this?" I asked quietly. He shook his head and poured the wine out in both of the glass and pushed on towards me. I picked it up and took a sip still watched him. "I'm not that great at things like this and you know this so I'm just going to hurry up and get it over with." He said sighing. "What are you talking about?" I asked. He turned a little red and went down on one knee and looked up at me.

"Yumiko Fukui will you marry me?

I couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth but it was the one thing that I had been waiting for since I can remember. "Well?" He asked smiling up at me. "Yes, yes I'll marry you." I said kissing me. He put the ring on my finger and kissed me back softly. "I have to call my mom and tell her. She's been waiting for me to call and tell her that I'm engaged since I graduated." I said grabbing the phone."I'm sure your mother can wait awhile, so go get dressed." Shizuo said taking the phone from me. "Why where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me upstairs. "We are spending the day together so put on some comfortable clothes." He said smiling at me. I pulled on a white summer dress and walked downstairs to see Shizuo of course his usual bartender get up. "Don't you have any other clothes?" I asked as we walked out of the house. "No now let's go." He said putting a blindfold on my and leading me somewhere.

After about 20 minutes of walking we stopping and he told me to sit down and I sat down on what felt like a blanket. "Alright." Shizuo said taking the blindfold off. I opened my eyes and saw that we were out in a field having a picnic. Shizuo ran in front of me and sat down taking out a bunch of food out of the basket. "Since I'm not that great at cooking I had Celty cook for us." Shizuo said sheepishly. I smiling and shook my head slightly. We spent most of the day in the open field joking around and eating the delicious food that Celty had made for us. At sun down we packed up and walked over to Shinra's place. "Shizuo, Yumi how are you guys? How was your date?" Shinra yelled. "Well I'm great and It was absolutely wonderful." I said walking in the house. "MOMMY!" "Hey Mara how are you baby?" I said picking her up. "I'm good Miss. Celty took me all over the place then we made dinner." She said grinning from ear to ear.

I sat down next to Celty who was half way on the floor looking worn out. "Are you alright Celty?" "_No there is something wrong with your kid. Children shouldn't have the energy she has its ridiculous." _ "I know that's why I love her so much we're exactly alike." I said kissing Mara's forehead. "Are you ready to get going baby?" "Yes I have to go get my backpack first though." She said running into a room and running back out with her things. "Thanks for watching her for us." "No problem."Shinra said closing the door on us. "Thank you Mara maybe he'll leave me alone for good." Shizuo said as we walked back to the house. When we got home Mara was already asleep and I was exhausted from not getting much sleep in the night before, but I had to make sure I did one thing before going to bed. Call my mommy and tell her I'm engaged

~Hello?~

~Hey, mom guess what?~

~Your giving me more grandkids?~

~No guess again.~

~You have a rich boyfriend?~

~Mom, that's not even funny.~

~Alright I'm sorry tell what's wrong with you.~

~Nothing's wrong but guess who has a ring on their finger now?~

~When did he ask you?~

~This morning I can't wait to show you the ring but I'll tell you more about it Shizuo looks like he wants to talk. Call you later.~

"What's up why are you looking at me like that?" I asked walking up to him. "Someone is in the house and their upstairs in our room. It looks like they got in from the side door." He said quietly. I took Mara from him and he disappeared upstairs. Everything was so quiet I'm sure a feather hitting the ground would have been loud. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Shizuo yelled. The house shook and he came downstairs dragging a man who was screaming his lungs out. "I'm sorry I really am no one told me you were back from your trip I promise I won't ever try to break into your house." The man yelled as Shizuo threw him out of the door. It sure does feel great to be back at home.

Yumiko POV

"Shizuo, Tom called he says he needs you at the office today." He frowned and I gave him his phone and shoes. "I was going to head to the bakery and sign Mara up for school." "No I don't want to go to school I hate school so much." Mara yelled running over to me and hugging my legs. "You're going to have to go to school or you're going to be taken away from us and I know you don't want that." She shook her head and frowned. "Are you alright you look a little pale?" I gave Shizuo a weak smile and shook my head. "I'm alright don't worry about it."

"We will see you later baby." Shizuo leaned down and place a soft kiss on my lips before walking out the door. "Alright sweetie let's get going, mommy's has to go back to work and you're coming with." Mara jumped up putting on her shoes and running out of the house. I followed her and we walked to the bakery.

"Your back Fukui-sama I missed you so much the bakery has been so hard to deal with since you've been gone and I don't mean to be a snitch but Amaya hasn't been to work since you left, I see her all the time but she just doesn't want to work and I've been working I even brought my brother in to help me because I can't do it alone I don't know how you did it but you did it well." I smiled and patted her head.

"Thank you very much Rika you can take the week off I'll take it from here plus I have a little helper here right now." I said pointing at Mara. "Thank you so much Fukui-sama have a nice day." She said grabbing her things and walking out of the bakery.

"Alright Mara put on your apron because today we're going to be baking all day." "Yay I love to bake."

Shizuo POV

"This better be good Tom because I was hoping to stay home with my fiancé." Tom looked over at me and smiled. "We'll make sure to do these runs quickly so then you can get back to your fiancé." I frowned at him as we made our way to an empty apartment. Like always these stupid people would just disappear and hope that they don't get caught but they usually do.

"Hey so when did you propose to her?" "A couple days ago why you look so suspicious?" He shrugged as we continued walking. "I just wanted to congratulate you." I nodded and thought about Yumiko and we were going to be married the one thing that I thought would never happen to me. Every woman I knew was either afraid to even walk up to me or they just wanted me for sex, but not Yumiko, she's so different she didn't see a monster but a gentle kinder Shizuo.

"Tom I have a serious question for you and don't laugh." He looked back at me and shrugged. "What do you need?" "Do you think I would be a good father?" Tom gave me a small smile and just turned around. "You didn't answer my question do you think so or not? I'm planning on marring Yumiko and eventually she's going to want to start a family sooner or later." Tom just shook his head and continued walking.

Yumiko POV

"Mommy is this how the cake is supposed to look all spongy looking?" I glanced at the chocolate cake and went back to decorating the one I was working on. "It looks fine baby just leave it there and I'll take care of it." She closed the oven and walked over to the cake I was working on. "Mommy can you teach me how to be awesome?" I nodded quickly taking the cake out of the oven. I haven't really been feeling that well since I woke up this morning, I'm hoping I'm not getting sick that's the last thing I want to happen right now.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" I turned around to see a very worried Shizuo, he so cute when he's not brooding. "I came to take the both of you home, mamma looks like she's going to pass out any second now." I made a face at him as he turned off my open sign. Mara ran to the back to get her things as Shizuo took the cake from me. "I'm sure they can wait until tomorrow you need to go home and get some rest. I've already called Chieko she's at the house waiting for you and I know you don't her coming to get you." Did he really call my mother because I wasn't feeling well? I took my apron off and turned off everything in the bakery before turning back to Shizuo who was standing at the door with my things and Mara. "Tom's worried about you too; he thinks you caught something from the plane right back here." I nodded and not really caring what he was saying, all I wanted to do was go in my bed and go to sleep.

When we got to the house my mom was waiting with a large bowl of soup and little sugary treats for Mara. "Mom you really don't have to do this." She grumbled and pushed me upstairs into my room. "Just go to be bed you look horrible." She shut the door behind her and opened my draws pulling little items of clothes out. "Mom can you not go through those I happen to have private things in there." She blew me off and took out a t-shirt and a pair of fleece pants. "I used to be your age and trust me I hid worst things than condoms in mine." I felt my face heat up as Shizuo cracked open the door. "Is there something you need Shizuo?" I shook his head stepping out of the room. "I'm going to be here for the rest of the night and I'll be taking Mara with me so she doesn't catch whatever it is you have. I've already picked up her uniform and everything she needs for tomorrow. Get some rest because I want you ready and healthy so you can give me some grandbabies." She yelled walking out of the room.

About an hour I drifted into a dreamless slumber and boy did it feel great, I woke up the next morning at 6 o'clock on the dot. Shizuo was still asleep on the couch; I made my way to the kitchen and took out everything I need for a tasty veggie omelet. After making my deliciously large omelet Shizuo walked into the kitchen looking very exhausted. "Morning how are you?" I said smiling at him. "I'm tired you look, great but I could be wrong." "What do you mean?" He looked down at the jar in front of me. "You're eating an omelet with sugar or salt on top and drinking pickle juice, I don't think that's a good sign." I continued and ignored him. "I'm fine I haven't felt better." I said grabbing the jar of peanut butter and eating a couple scoops of it. He took the peanut butter from me and frowned at me. "Shizuo baby, I'm fine I prom…" I held my stomach feeling everything that I just ate come back up. I ran to the bathroom and thankfully made it to the toilet before everything come out. "Oh yeah I'm calling your mom again." Shizuo said holding my hair out of my face. "No, can you take out the little blue box in the cabinet?" He nodded doing what I asked and handed me the box.

"What is that for?" He asked sitting on the counter. I gave it to him and he opened in pulling out a pregnancy test. I've never thought Shizuo could go into shock but he did. I got up taking the test out of his hands and pushing him out of the bathroom.


End file.
